Courage
by yekted
Summary: [KLAINE/BLURT.] Fluffy prompts and drabbles about our lovable Kurt and Blaine. I do take request, though. Rated T because I'm paranoid and you guys are not to be trust. -.-


I've Got this friend.

Main Characters: Blaine A,Kurt H. perhaps OFC? I tried I'm really sorry. .

Occupation of couple: Pre-relationship

Setting: Lima Bean Café .

Song: I've got this friend by the Civil Wars.

I had to edit this because it seemed to short and not grammatical correct. English isn't my native language honestly.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or any content associated to Glee. This is for enjoyment purposes only.

The bells attached to the door jingled, signaling the arrival of a customer.

Blaine kicked the door shut with the heel of his foot. He rubbed his arms and breathed into the palms of his hands. He dusted the snow out his untidy hair. The snowstorm outside raged on, capturing innocent people inside. His nostrils were hit with a powerful aroma of coffee and caffeine that made his eyes water. He rubbed the remains of the snow off his shoes onto the welcome mat. "Blaine!" Blaine's head automatically turned toward the familiar voice. It was Kurt's voice. Spending more time with Kurt, Blaine found himself priding himself on the fact that he can point that voice out anywhere. Kurt waved him over. He was wearing a black pull-over sweater with vintage flowers printed onto the cover. His jeans were a dark blue that could have been mistaken for black while he wore black combat boots. And yes, of course he had a scarf.

They sat at a booth near the window, snowflakes softly danced across the window as the storm died down. The wind whispered across the town. Kurt sighed, "Remind me later that we should go sledding," Blaine nodded, staring at the window." Kurt, why did you ask me to come here? I mean, it's not like I don't appreciate spending time with you, but why?" Blaine said. Kurt eyebrows furrowed and he eyed his coffee for a moment, trying to remember why he asked Blaine over. Blaine thought that his expression was nothing short of the word "adorable" Kurt remembered suddenly, but he couldn't tell Blaine straight up, so he did what people always do.

He lied.

"Well, um, I've got this friend,"

"Oh, do I know him perhaps?"

"No, I don't think you know him,"

"Oh,"

"Well, he's not much for words, and he's hidden his heart away."

Blaine knew where this was going and his heart plummeted down a bit. Kurt was going to tell him about his crush. Though he was happy Kurt trusted enough to tell him, he kind of felt a ping of jealousy well up in his throat. But he swallowed it and continued listening.

"Yea, he's a loveless romantic, all that he really wants is someone to want him back,"

Blaine shifted in his seat a bit, he was uncomfortable with the conversation and didn't find it fair that Kurt would play with his feelings like that.(Even if he wasn't aware of it.) So, Blaine was going to get him back.

"Really? Well I've got this friend too."

Kurt glass eyes twinkled so brightly that Blaine's jealousy turned into fury of whoever had stolen Kurts heart." Really?!" Kurt shrieked so loudly that the entire café heard. Kurt whispered a quite "sorry".

"Yea, in fact, he sounds ALOT like him." Blaine said, he couldn't help keep a smug smirk from dancing on his lips from Kurts expression. Kurt was leaning across the table, trying to listen better to Blaines speech.

"Do I know hi-"

"Nah."

"Oh."

"Anyway," Blaine coughed. "he's holding onto his heart just like your friend. Like it's his little secret. It's kinda weird, actually." Blaine said.

Kurt sunk into his seat a bit and swirled some cream into his coffee. His plan had backfired on him and now they were exchanging crushes.

"Well, they sound perfectly perfect for each other." Kurt said, he didn't know where this was going and was honestly very confused.

"Mhm" Blaine said, he loved seeing the face of confusion on Kurts face, it was adorable and he wanted only to never stop seeing it.

"What does he look like?" Kurt said, he didn't like the awkward silence they slithered their way into and Kurt wanted out.

Blaine froze, he didn't expect a question like that. Blaine thought for a moment, and then realized that the friend he was describing was actually _Kurt_. So, just to play with him, he was going to describe Kurt and see how long it takes for him to understand.

"Well, for one, goes to our school. So, I lied you probably know him very well," Blaine said, and he oh so loved the way Kurts nose scrunched up on his porcelain face.

"He has many nicknames, and he's very nice. Just don't wake him up early." Blaine said, chuckling. He learned from experience that Kurts tongue turns acidic in the morning.

A million names and faces went through Kurts mind. Yes. A. Million. Finn? No. Jeff? No. Cooper? EW NO! Kurt mentally slapped himself for thinking about such a disturbing thing.

"What does his eyes look like?" Kurt asked so quickly that it was just a slur of words. It took them both a moment to actually decode the sentence.

Blaine starred into Kurts eyes for a moment, then said, "They're beautiful, they look like glass. They're so delicate and fragile yet extremely ferocious," Blaine said simply, like it was completely obvious. He drank a sip of his coffee a bit.

"And," Blaine started, "he sings too, I fell in love him with the way he said blackbir-" Blaine tried to stop the sentence from coming out but it was to late. It was out there now and Blaine couldn't take it back. He nervously ruffled his curly hair and turned away, a light blush creeping onto his face.

Kurt was flabbergasted and in shock for a moment, he was in mid-stir. Blaine was talking about him? Blaine had FEELINGS for him? Kurt always hoped Blaine felt the same way and was completely caught off guard by the sudden-accidental confession.

Unfortunately, Blaine saw Kurts sudden shock of disgust and didn't wait for an answer before leaving the table. "Sorry, I gotta go." Blaine whispered, he tried to leave but was stopped by a hand gripping onto his wrist. Tight. He turned around and he saw Kurt. Kurts eyes twinkled in a way that Blaine knew was only for him. For him _only_. Kurt got up and grabbed his coat and put it on. He waved the waitresses and waiters goodbye and dragged Blaine out the cafe, into the cold, winters air. The storm had slowed down but it was still cold. They walked down a few blocks before Kurt abruptly stopped and Blaine bumped into him. Kurt turned around and kissed him hard. It was sloppy, but Blaine enjoyed it for what it was worth. He suddenly realized that he enjoyed Kurts lips more than candy. It had a feeling to it that stung his lightly and he didn't want to stop feeling it. To bad Kurt pulled away. But the words Kurt said made him forget his disappointment and filled him with glee.

"Blaine Anderson, I love you, too."

The waitresses and waiters and the cafe smiled and some even clapped. They looked through the window and enjoyed watching the scene unfold right in front of them.

"I was you were as sweet as that, Paul." A waitress said, leaving the waiter, Paul, a little insulted. But, he knew he could live up to that, it was to good. But he was just happy they finally realized it.

Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to review and message me your prompts and ideas. I know my writing isn't the best at the moment and seems rushed but let's hope it gets better soon!.


End file.
